The ABO we didn't need or want
by umbreonblue
Summary: ABO AU.


It was supposed to be an ordinary day…and then, it wasn't.

Hayakawa just made his last delivery when he smells something. It smells like home, freshly mowed grass, and a hint of chocolate… 'This scent…J!' Alarmed, Hayakawa runs towards the source, turning into an alley.

There, he sees a group of guys on the ground, all alphas, unconscious while J is still standing, panting, a wild look in his eyes.

"J?" Hayakawa approaches cautiously. J sniffs, smelling a familiar ground coffee scent and calms down a bit.

J hugs Hayakawa, taking in more of his scent, purring a bit. Hayakawa sighs, knowing what's going on now.

"J…are you in heat again?" he asks, wrapping his arms around J.

J nods, "Suppressants wore off an hour ago. *purrs* Need you…"

Hayakawa nods, then separated himself from J, lowering his pants. J lowers his pants as well, his ass hot and already starting to drip with slick.

Hayakawa then gives J a quickie, his cock in J's ass. As soon as they both came, Hayakawa pulls out, pulling both his own and J's pants up.

J leans on Hayakawa afterwards, satisfied for now. Hayakawa then makes a call to Tachibana.

"Hello?… Yeah, it's me…. Yeah, I just finished my last delivery…I can't. Something came up… It's OK. Just close up without me…. *Sigh* I'll tell you later, OK?… Yeah. See you tomorrow."

After he hangs up, Hayakawa picks up J bridal style. Yelping, J blushes but just tries to hang on, wrapping his arms around Hayakawa's neck.

"Nest?" Hayakawa asks now that J's more coherent.

"Home…the usual place," J replies, "All the necessities are there."

'Home…of course.' Hayakawa nods, and they both go home together.

* * *

Once there, Hayakawa places J on the bed, which was a makeshift nest full of clothes. "Is that my jacket?" he asks.

"No~…," J answers as innocently as possible. (Yes, it was Hayakawa's jacket.)

Shaking his head, Hayakawa turns on the scent blockers around the room before locking the door.

Looking around the room, Hayakawa notices the toys or lack thereof. There was only a cat tail vibrator complete with a pair of cat ears, a butt plug, and a dildo about his size.

J pulls the distracted Hayakawa back to his side, pulling him by the collar and kissing him deeply. Hayakawa easily dominates him. Separating their lips, a string of saliva stretches and breaks, both of them panting.

As of now, Hayakawa has never marked nor knotted J before. When J presented the first time, Hayakawa was the only one who could get close enough to calm him down. Hence, it wasn't the first time they've done it. The only reason neither of them has been claimed by the other is that their status back then was soon-to-be-in-laws…but now… His instincts were telling him to do it. To take care of, claim, and mate **his** omega. To knot him and pump him full of his seed so he could have his pups. He can't deny the fact that J is his equal, which makes him the perfect mate.

While Hayakawa could control himself very well, he has reached his limit. He pushes J down onto the bed, stripping off his clothes. Using J's tie, he ties J's arms to the headboard.

After stripping himself of his shirt, Hayakawa looks at J with predatory eyes, licking his lips in anticipation at the meal he's going to have.

J looks at Hayakawa, his eyes slowly fogged over as he feels another wave of heat attack him, feeling slick and cum drip down his hole.

Hayakawa takes the cat ears and puts them on J, "You look sexy all tied up, kitty."

J smirks, "Meow!"

Hayakawa smiles, kissing J on the lips once more, his tongue dominating J's mouth. Panting once they pulled back for air, J gets his neck kissed and licked by Hayakawa, moaning as the kisses move downward.

Hayakawa bites J's nipples teasingly before seeing to J's length, stroking it. J moans, wiggling his hips. "Not enough…get in me…fuck me!"

As J begs, he tries to get out of the restraints, accidentally coming when Hayakawa thumbed the slit, staining the sheets, slick and cum squirting from his hole.

Hayakawa licks his lips at the sight of J, his release on his stomach, panting but still hard, slick steadily flowing out of his hole.

He couldn't take it anymore. Taking off his pants, Hayakawa positions his already erect cock and plunges into J's entrance. "Ah…!" J screams as Hayakawa groans, already feeling J's wet hole squeeze him tight.

J only feels the alpha cock rubbing inside him and being so full…he couldn't help but moan at the feeling. "Go," J thrusts his hips, trying to get more friction, to satisfy his own desires, locking his legs around Hayakawa's waist.

Hayakawa starts thrusting wildly, J moaning and screaming as his prostate's abused. As he's pounding J, Hayakawa uses one of his hands to untie J's arms, which J uses to hold onto and scratch Hayakawa's back, leaving deep red marks.

It was then that Hayakawa paused his thrusting, opting to bite the skin of J's collarbone, marking him, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. J screams at the force of the bite, instinctively biting Hayakawa at the same spot, also marking him as J tries to muffle his screams while tasting blood.

Letting go, they both swallow the blood, J panting and dazed while Hayakawa pulls back almost all the way out before thrusting again, the cat ears finally falling off from the turbulence.

"Ah….mm…. More… please…Alpha…" J moans once more, really feeling it.

Feeling a knot form at the base of his cock, Hayakawa thrusts harder, speaking next to J's ear, "Call me… Tsubasa…Kouma."

"Ahn~… Tsubasa!" J moans, calling Hayakawa by name in response.

This only gets Hayakawa even more turned on, thrusting wildly, "Kouma…"

It only takes a few more thrusts before J comes, his hole convulsing on Hayakawa's cock. Hayakawa groans, thrusting deep, his knot ramming inside before he comes too.

As soon as J feels hot cum squirting into him, filling him up, he moans, satisfied as he collapses in complete bliss.

Hayakawa collapses as well, the both of them panting and covered in sweat and cum. He cuddles J's tried and relaxed body, still feeling cum squirting from his cock.

Hearing J purring, Hayakawa smiles as he runs a hand through J's dishevelled hair. The both of them decide to get some rest, closing their eyes as they fall asleep, exhausted.

* * *

A few hours later…

J wakes up, his lower half sore, and he sees Hayakawa in bed with him. When he tries to move, he feels full then realizes that Hayakawa is still inside him. Then, he remembers what happened during his heat.

Angered, J throws a pillow at Hayakawa, waking him up. "Hm…Oh, you're awake?" Hayakawa asks, yawning.

J answers, "You marked and knotted me…I won't forgive you!"

"Really?" Hayakawa raises an eyebrow.

"Really," J confirms before he is abruptly kissed deeply by Hayakawa. J involuntarily moans, making Hayakawa very pleased.

Parting, he asks, "Forgive me now, Kouma?"

J blushes, "…Just take responsibility, Tsubasa, you idiot."

Hayakawa smirks, "Gladly," as they kiss again.

"I love you," Hayakawa smiles. J blushes a deeper shade of red, "I love you too."

When Hayakawa finally pulls out, J's ass is plugged up with a butt plug, J glaring while Hayakawa smiles, the both of them kissing again.

* * *

Omake:

When Hayakawa tells Tachibana-san…

"So…you and J are…" he hesitantly asks.

"Yeah…" Hayakawa nods.

"Well… just be careful, OK?"

"Mm…thanks for understanding," Hayakawa smiles.

* * *

Omake 2:

When turning a corner of an alley, they saw those same alphas that tried to get with J. The group taunts J and Hayakawa. J looks at Hayakawa, who's trying to keep his anger in check.

'They dare to try and take **my** omega?…No, no. Calm down. J's marked. He's already yours…' he keeps thinking to himself.

"Hayakawa-san, let's go. They're not worth it," J tugs Hayakawa back to reality while literally tugging on his sleeve.

The group then started calling Hayakawa out for listening to a b**** omega like J. Hayakawa snaps, but smiles as he tells J, "Wait for me over there… I'd like to _chat_ with them."

J sighs, knowing where this was going, so he walks to the entrance of the alley and waits. He hears punches being thrown, kicks, yelling, groans of pain, whimpers, and bones breaking, probably wrists.

When Hayakawa walked out, he was all smiles and rubbed J's head, "They won't bother us anymore," is all he said as he dragged J away by the hand, J sweat-dropping.

* * *

Omake 3:

"Hayabaka!"

"Bakouma!"

"Tsubaka!"

That is what they affectionately call each other when one does something stupid.


End file.
